The Royal Duelists
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Hearing about a tournament in Paradise City, Sofia and her family decide to visit. There, they meet Yuya Sakaki and she becomes fast friends with him. But a dark presence is watching her movements and has sent his soldiers to steal the Amulet of Avalor from her.
1. Chapter 1

**(I come to the main hall, where I come across a boy and a white beagle)**

 **Boy: Excuse me. Are you the one they call Archer?**

 **Me: Yes, I am. And you are?**

 **Boy: Charlie. Charlie Brown. This is my dog, Snoopy.**

 **Snoopy: (shakes my hand)**

 **Me: So you're who James told me about from Judy.**

 **Charlie Brown: Uh, who are James and Judy?**

 **Me: Oh, right. I nearly forgot you just came here. Let me give you the tour. I'll introduce you to everyone you meet along the way.**

 **Charlie Brown: Thank you. Come on, Snoopy.**

 **(Charlie Brown and Snoopy follow me to explore the base)**

 **(Note: I do not own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V or Sofia the First. All I own is my OC. Also, the English names shall be used.)**

* * *

The Royal Duelists

Chapter 1: Welcome to Paradise City

It was a calm, sunny day in the kingdom of Enchancia and the royal family is outside enjoying the nice weather. Princess Sofia and Prince James are playing a friendly round of Dazzleball with Amber, Roland and Miranda watching from the stands. A few minutes later, Sofia tries to catch the ball, but it flies over her and the ball bounces past the goal and into the bushes.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Sofia." James apologized.

"It's alright. I'll go and get it." Sofia said as she went over and picked up the ball. Once she did, she found a mysterious flyer under one of the trees. It depicted of two creatures standing face-to-face, about to fight. The creature on the left was of a fiendish-looking swordsman garbed in dark grey armor armed with a red-and-gold sword and a matching shield; the other was of a futuristic-looking cybernetic dragon.

"What's this?" Sofia asked herself about the flyer. She then hears James' voice.

"Hey, Sofia! Come on!"

"Coming!" Sofia called out as she returned to the Dazzleball field with the ball and flyer.

"What took you so long, Sofia? And what's with the flyer?" Amber asked, noticing the flyer in Sofia's hand.

"This? I found it under a tree when I picked up the ball." Sofia clarified.

"Let me see it." James requested. Sofia handed her brother the flyer and he read the contents.

"What does it say, James?" Roland asked.

"It's an ad for a tournament." James assumed.

"A tournament? What kind of tournament?" Miranda asked. James continued reading the flyer.

"Hey, I think I've heard of this." James said.

"You have?" Amber asked with a raised eyebrow.

"More or less. I believe this flyer is a tournament for a popular card game called Duel Monsters." James theorized.

"Duel what?" Amber asked in confusion.

"Duel Monsters. It's a popular card game played across the world." James said.

"Whatever this "Duel Monsters" is, I bet it sounds fun." Sofia smiled.

"And the best part is, the qualifiers start in three days." James smiled.

"Where does this tournament take place, James?" Miranda asked.

"Well, according to the flyer, it's in a place called the Leo Institute of Dueling in Paradise City." James read from the flyer.

"Paradise City, you say?" Roland smiled. "Well, I guess we have time before the qualifiers begin. Perhaps we should go to Paradise City and explore."

"Really?" Sofia asked happily.

"That's right. First thing tomorrow, we will leave for Paradise City." Roland declared.

"Yes!" James cheered. With that, everyone returned to the castle to prepare for their trip to Paradise City the next day, unaware that they're being watched by a dark being, located in a pitch-black rift. His crimson eyes focused on Sofia, as well as the Amulet of Avalor she's wearing.

" _Bring her amulet to me…"_ The dark figure said with his voice echoing across the rift.

* * *

The next day, in Paradise City, a young boy around fourteen years of age was walking around the city. He had crimson and green hair with one spike of green jutting upward and crimson eyes. A blue crystal pendant hangs around his neck. He also wore a buckled choker and a pair of orange-lensed goggles with a blue star obscuring the right lens. His clothing consisted of a simple orange t-shirt with a thick brown belt with a silver buckle over it, green pants with Deck pockets on each leg and magenta shoes, along with crimson wristbands. He also wears a gold and red-lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape. His name is Yuya Sakaki and he is about to visit his friends at the You Show Duel School, a preparatory Duel school possibly named after his father, Yusho Sakaki, who suddenly vanished three years ago.

"Hey, Yuya!" Upon reaching the school entrance, he hears a gruff voice coming his way. The owner of the voice came from a tall teen with a huge frame. His black hair is styled in a large pompadour and restrained by a red band. His large nose is a bit redder than his face and his cheeks show a constant blush. His clothes are comprised of a vest-like school jacket over a white coat with a gold trim, and white pants. He has a white sash crossed over his back and tied over the left shoulder. He is also seen wearing sandals.

"Hey, Gong." Yuya greeted his childhood friend, known as Gong Strong, who is known for his Heavystrong Duel Style, where he stands in one spot, regardless of the scenario.

"Are you here to enter the tournament qualifiers?" Gong asked him in a voice that closely resembled Elvis Presley.

"Yeah, I just came here to tell the others about it." Yuya told him. "Did you hear about the qualifiers?"

"Sure did. Gong was pretty surprised that the qualifiers came up out of the blue." Gong said.

"Speaking of the qualifiers, where do you think they'll be held?" Yuya asked.

"Gong heard that it's happening at the Leo Institute." Gong theorized.

"The Leo Institute?" Yuya said. Gong simply nodded in reply. "Do you think Declan is the one hosting?"

"What do you expect, Yuya? His mother is the chairwoman." Gong pointed out. "Besides, Gong also heard he's also competing in it, too."

"What?!" Yuya gasped in surprise.

"So Declan's competing in his own tournament?" A calm, female voice asked. Both Duelists turn around and notice four people, one teenage girl and three children. The lone teenager sported dark pink hair tied in pigtails with lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. Her pigtails are clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her clothes consisted of a sleeveless light blue and white shirt with a green musical note on the right collar as well as a red tie, along with a dark red skirt that stops below the top of her dark stockings. Around her wrist is a double-banded metal bracelet that is slightly larger in circumference with two pink stones on either end at the points where the bands intersect, framed by a simple rose design.

The younger female of the group, Allie, had red hair and fair skin, golden eyes and a large, multi-colored headband. She wore a short cream t-shirt over a striped pink and red long t-shirt and long black socks. She also wore brown shoes and a blue bracelet.

The short blue-haired boy, Tate, wore a white short-sleeved shirt and a brown vest, as well as a watch, short khaki pants and blue shoes.

The small, rotund boy, Frederick, wore a yellow sweatshirt with a red bear head on it over a simple red t-shirt, large orange shorts held up by blue and black striped suspenders as well as blue and black wristbands.

"Oh, hey, Zuzu." Yuya greeted her.

"We heard what you said about Declan entering the tournament." Zuzu theorized.

"That's right." Yuya nodded. As they were talking about Declan and his entry into the tournament, Allie spotted something in the skies.

"Guys, look!" Allie shouted, pointing to the air. Everyone looks toward where Allie is pointing and they see a flying carriage.

"Is that a carriage?" Tate asked.

"Yeah, but I don't recall this place having any carriages, let alone flying ones!" Yuya noted.

"Gong would wager someone out there heard about the tournament and decided to pay us a visit." Gong theorized.

"Why don't we go and meet these visitors?" Frederick suggested. Soon, they notice that the flying carriage was descending and coming their way.

"Maybe we don't have to, because I think they're about to meet us." Yuya clarified as the carriage touched down in front of them. They see the royal family exit the carriage.

"Could that be…?" Allie gasped.

"I've heard of them." Yuya said.

"You have?" Tate asked.

"Yeah, that's the royal family of Enchancia." Yuya confirmed as the royal family exited the carriage.

"So this is Paradise City." Amber said.

"It's huge!" Miranda gasped in awe.

"Excuse me." Zuzu piped up. The royal family notice Yuya and his friends standing in front of them. "Are you the royal family?"

"Why, yes." Roland answered on their behalf. "My name is Roland and this is my wife, Miranda. And these are our children, James, Amber and Sofia."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Sofia greeted.

"Pleased to meet you, too. My name's Yuya." Yuya gave the family his name. The rest of his friends gave them their names one by one.

"Hello. I'm Zuzu."

"Gong's the name. Don't forget it."

"Hi, I'm Allie."

"Hello. I'm Frederick."

"And I'm Tate."

"What brings you here?" Yuya asked.

"Well, Sofia found this flyer for a tournament yesterday and it said it was going to take place here." Roland explained. Sofia handed Yuya the flyer she found yesterday. He reads the contents.

"If you're looking to enter the tournament, then you've come to the right place." Yuya smiled.

"Nice!" James cheered.

"Of course, the flyer said the qualifiers start at this place called the Leo Institute of Dueling. Do you know where it is?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah. Just look for the giant tower with the letters "LID". You can't miss it." Gong replied.

"Thank you." Roland thanked them as he and Miranda reentered the carriage and left for the Leo Institute, leaving the children with Yuya and his friends.

"So, I take it you three are here to enter, eh?" Yuya asked the royal children, to which all three nod in reply. "Well, if you want to enter, then you'll need a Deck and a Duel Disk. And I know just the place. Follow me." Yuya starts leading the three royal children to get them their own decks, unaware that two people were watching from atop a building. One of the mystery figures starts speaking into a headset.

"She's here. And she's brought the amulet, too." The first figure spoke into the headset.

" _Understood. Keep a close eye on her. Should anything happen, notify me immediately._ " He hears a calm voice from his headset.

"Copy that. Beginning mission." The first figure replied. The second figure looks over to his companion, who nods. Both of them leap from the pillar, intending to complete whatever mission they were given.

* * *

 **(After the tour, Charlie Brown and I were discussing a future story in the auditorium while Snoopy watches from the stage)**

 **Charlie: Interesting. I hope this story of yours is a good as it sounds.**

 **Me: I intend to make it interesting, Charlie. Trust me on this.**

 **Blaze: (bursts in with Silver) Archer! We've got trouble!**

 **Me: Blaze! Silver! What's going on?**

 **Silver: Station Square is under attack, from Eggman's army!**

 **Charlie: Who?**

 **Me: I'll explain it all later. Blaze, Silver, gather everyone you could find. I'll meet you at the hangar.**

 **Silver: Got it.**

 **(Blaze and Silver took off)**

 **Me: I better get going. Charlie, why don't you and Snoopy make yourselves comfortable here?**

 **Charlie: Thank you.**

 **Me: Well, guess I have to make the preparations. You readers may rate/review/fav. Archer out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(After getting everything prepared, I meet with Blaze and Silver in the hangar. Among those they gathered were Kung Lao, Jax, Sonya, Judy, Ryu, Snake, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles)**

 **Me: Alright, everything's ready for takeoff.**

 **Tails: I just can't believe Eggman would attack Station Square out of the blue.**

 **Judy: Well, if anything, he must be working under a higher force.**

 **Snake: Either that, or he's trying to lure us out.**

 **Sonic: Well, we won't know by just standing here.**

 **Me: Sonic's right. We better get to Station Square right away.**

 **(Everyone boards a predetermined vehicle and take off for Station Square)**

* * *

The Royal Duelists

Chapter 2: First Duel, Part 1

Yuya guides the visiting royal children of Enchancia to a local card shop where the three got their decks and Duel Disks. After a few minutes, they come out wearing them on their left arms. James' Duel Disk has a green body, Amber's has a lime green body, and Sofia's has a violet body.

"So now that you got your decks and your Duel Disks, I think today's a good opportunity to get some practice with them." Yuya said.

"But where will we practice?" Sofia asked.

"I believe I know a place where we could help you learn the ropes. Come with me." Yuya said as he then guided them to a predetermined destination with the three royal children.

"Uh, Yuya, where are your friends?" James asked.

"Oh, they told me they'd meet us back at the Duel School." Yuya answered with a smile.

"Duel School? What's that?" Sofia asked.

"It's where students go to learn the basics of dueling." Yuya explained, just before slowing to a stop. "And wouldn't you know it, we're here." The three children looked at the building before them. It resembled a basic two-story house with a cylindrical balcony, a spiral support column, and a large glass skylight. In fact, most of the décor was able to make it stand out among the many buildings in the city. James looked at the words on the front of the building.

"You Show Duel School. This place is a school?" James asked.

"That's right. I come here to meet with my friends a lot." Yuya clarified. "It's not very big around here, but it gets the job done. Come on inside, I'll show you around. With that, he led the three children of Enchancia in for the tour of the Duel School, oblivious to the cloaked figure watching from afar.

* * *

Inside, Yuya gave the three royal children a tour of the Duel School, eventually ending at the duel field, where they noticed the rest of Yuya's friends standing there. They were also accompanied by a tall man wearing a type of jumpsuit with a fiery design on the jacket and the dark blue shirt he wears underneath.

"Yuya, you made it!" Tate called out, gaining the young duel-tainer's attention.

"Hey, you guys!" Yuya waved to them.

"You sure took your time coming here, what with helping our visitors and all." The tall man greeted before turning his attention to the children. "By the way, the name's Skip. I own this prestigious Duel School."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sofia, and these are my siblings, Amber and James." Sofia introduced her and her siblings to Skip.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Skip smiled before noticing their Duel Disks. "I see you got some Duel Disks. Let me guess, you came to enter the tournament qualifiers?"

"Uh-huh. But to be honest, we never actually heard about the tournament until yesterday." Sofia confessed.

"Well, if you want to get some practice in, maybe a Duel should help." Skip suggested.

"A Duel, you say?" James piped up.

"Yeah, it could help you three learn the ropes." Skip theorized.

"But, who do you think should duel first?" Sofia asked.

"Good question. We don't have any time for three back-to-back duels." Yuya clarified.

"Yeah. I suggest Sofia start us off against Yuya." Zuzu suggested.

"What? Really?" Sofia gasped.

"Yep. I know your siblings want to duel as much as you, but they'll see how it works learning from us." Yuya said.

"Good idea. James, Amber, why don't you two come with us upstairs?" Skip asked as he guided the others to the upper booth.

"So you are really going to teach us with a duel?"

"That's right, so without further ado, what do you say we swing into action?" Yuya said as he activated his red-bodied Duel Disk, which projected a yellow energy blade.

"I've always wanted to hear you say that." Sofia smiled as she activated her Duel Disk, which projected a pink energy blade.

From the booth, Skip and the other children watched in awe.

"Wow! I can't believe we're about to see a princess duel!" Frederick squealed with glee. "It's giving me goose pickles all over!"

"Got that right, Frederick! Seeing a duel like this makes me so fired up!" Skip shouted with a fist raised in happiness. "I activate the Action Field Spell Cove of Clarity!" He pressed a button on a digital keyboard and the monitor displayed a card depicting a cove with shining crystals all over, complete with a spring.

Then, the floor on the duel field began to glow as the room began to transform.

" _Augmented Reality Combat System energized, generating Action Field._ " A female AI voice declared as the room around the two duelists transformed into a cove coated with crystals as well as a spring around them.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Sofia gasped with awe.

"Glad you like it, Princess." Yuya smiled. "I hope you enjoy the sights because the show is about to begin!" They then began the duel with two words, said by all duelists, amateur and elite alike.

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

 **Yuya: 4000 LP**

 **Vs.**

 **Sofia: 4000 LP**

* * *

Once those words are spoken, a glowing ball full of glowing cards explode, scattering the cards across the field. " _Action Cards dispersed._ " The female AI confirmed.

"You must be quite lucky, Princess, to have to face me in your first duel." Yuya complimented.

"Why, thank you very much." Sofia said, smiling. "I promise to do my best in this duel."

"And since this is your first duel, why don't you start us off?" Yuya suggested.

"But of course." Sofia said as she looked at her starting hand.

"I guess I'll start by summoning Naturia Mantis!" She plays her card as a cute praying mantis blue bug eyes and flower-tipped antennae appeared. (4/1700/1500)

"A bug? That's your first move?" Yuya asked, bewildered.

"You'd be surprised at what it can do." Sofia replied. "But for now, I'll just end my turn with a face-down." A vertical card materializes behind the mantis and disappears a second later.

"Okay, then. It's my turn! I draw!" Yuya declared as he drew his card. He looks at the rest of his hand and smiles.

"I'll use Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya declared, revealing his two Pendulum Cards. "I'm taking control of this duel, starting now!" He places the cards on the far ends of his Duel Disk, the word "PENDULUM" in rainbow letters appearing. Afterwards, two magicians appeared in to pillars of blue clear light.

The first magician was clad in a white robe with a purple cape with blond hair flowing from underneath. In his hands was a long staff with a circular disk in the center. (5/1200/2400/1)

The second magician was clad in a black and gold robe with a clock gear motif, armed with a golden ring mechanism on its right glove. (3/1200/600/8)

The two magicians then rose high 'til they stopped, the numbers representing their scales appeared below them, a giant version of Yuya's pendant swaying between the two pillars.

"I'm allowed to summon monsters from level two through seven, all at the same time!" Yuya declared. Zuzu and Gong watched in amazement while the royal children were in complete surprise.

"What's going on?" Amber asked in shock.

"Your guess is as good as mine." James simply answered.

"Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" Yuya chanted as the giant pendulum swung behind the two magicians. "My monsters are ready… to swing into action!" then from a pink rift, three streams of light appeared from it.

"Scratch your way to victory, Performapal Silver Claw!" The first monster that appeared was a silver-furred wolf with sharp claws and a red bowtie with yellow polka dots. (4/1800/700/5)

"Earn your stripes, Performapal Salutiger!" The second monster was a tiger wearing a red naval uniform with green pants and silver boots, along with a yellow bowtie with red polka dots. (4/1700/500)

"Turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The second was a red bipedal dragon with dichromatic eyes, one being red, the other being green and had a large blue gem in its chest and a smaller one in its head. There are three more gems on the construct protruding from its back, two green and one red. The dragon then let out an earsplitting screech, ready for battle. (7/2500/2000/4)

"What just happened?" Sofia gasped in complete surprise. "How were you able to do that?"

"Simple. I just performed what's known as a Pendulum Summon." Yuya explained.

"Pendulum Summon?"

"All will be explained after the duel." Yuya said. "Right now, my monsters are set to strike! Performapal Salutiger, attack Naturia Mantis!" Salutiger charged in and pounced the mantis. She looked around for anything that could help protect her and found a card lying by a crystal. She runs toward it and grabs it in time.

"Not so fast, Yuya! I can dodge that by playing the Action Spell Evasion!" Sofia declared, playing the card. The mantis sprung forward, dodging the attack.

"You may have stopped one attack, but I still have two more monsters for you to contend with. Silver Claw, slice up that mantis!" Yuya declared as the silver-furred wolf charged in. "And whenever Silver Claw attacks, all of my Performapals gain 300 Attack Points until the end of the Battle Phase." As proof, Silver Claw's metal claws shined and shimmered, increasing its attack power as well as Salutiger's. (Silver Claw: 4/1800→2100/700/5; Salutiger: 4/1700→2000/500) Sofia had to think quick. She sees another Action Card in front of the spring and grabs it.

"I play the Action Spell Blinding Blizzard. This chilling card will freeze the battle in its tracks!" Sofia declared as a cold wind blew in from the card, halting Silver Claw's attack as the Attack Points of Silver Claw and Salutiger returned to their normal value.

"Smart move. Guess you're getting the hang of this." Yuya said.

"Thanks, Yuya." Sofia smiled.

"But that was just the starting act. I'll place one card face-down and draw this turn to a close." Yuya declared, placing a card face-down.

"Then it's my turn then. I draw!" Sofia draws her card and sees what it is.

"I summon Naturia Pumpkin in Attack Mode!" She plays the card she drew and a humanoid green pumpkin with hazel eyes appeared, holding a yellow flower. (4/1400/800)

"I don't get it. First, a bug and now a pumpkin?" Tate asked.

"The looks can be quite deceiving. Especially when Pumpkin's special ability let's her summon another Naturia monster from my hand if you have at least one monster on your field." Zuzu explained.

"Oh! Now she can even the odds!" Allie said.

"I now summon Naturia Vein!" Her next monster was a vein-covered humanoid leaf creature with roots and purple leaves. It emerged from within the pumpkin. (1/200/300)

"A Tuner monster?!" Yuya gasped.

"That's right. And now, I'll tune Level 1 Vein to Level 4 Mantis!" Sofia declared as the two mentioned monsters leaped into the air. Vein soon turned into a mote of light, then into a green ring with multiple small rectangles surrounding it, which enveloped around Mantis, turning it transparent and revealing four more motes of light.

"Let your roar of courage lead your followers to victory!" She chanted as a bright beam of light shone behind her. "I Synchro Summon Naturia Beast!" Once the beam vanishes, a green tiger-like creature covered in leaves and bark let out a roar, ready for battle. (5/2200/1700)

"No way! Gong can't believe Sofia pulled off a Synchro Summon just like that!" Gong said.

"Looks like she's learning fast." Amber replied.

"I must say, you learn pretty fast, Princess." Yuya smiled.

"Thank you. And I'm just getting started. I activate Tuner's High!" She activates the Spell in her hand and discards another card. "By discarding a monster in my hand, I can summon a Tuner monster from my Deck that shares the same original Type and Attribute as the monster I discarded, as long as its one Level higher."

"Another Tuner?!"

"Correct. Since I discarded the Level 1 Naturia Cherries, I can summon the Level 2 Naturia Tulip!" She takes a card from her deck and plays it. Then, a cute tulip-like pixie floats beside the young princess. (2/600/1500)

"You better not be what I think you're planning."

"Oh, but I am. I tune Level 2 Tulip to Level 4 Pumpkin!" She declared as the tulip pixie transformed into two green rings and surrounded the pumpkin, turning it transparent and revealing four motes of light.

"Dragon of wood, lend me your power and bring forth your protection!" Sofia chanted as the same pillar of light shone behind Sofia. "I Synchro Summon the dragon protector of the forest, Naturia Barkion!" Once the pillar dissipates, a wooden dragon-like creature flies above and releases a roar. (6/2500/1800)

"Two Synchro Summons in one turn?!" Gong asked in surprise.

"I never would've expected something like this." Zuzu stated.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise." Yuya grinned.

"Just you wait, Yuya. I have a lot more in store for you." Sofia smiled as they continued on, giving each other all they have.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **(On the way to Station Square, I notice Snake typing in some predetermined coordinates and sending them)**

 **Me: What are you up to, Snake?**

 **Snake: I just sent our coordinates to an old friend of mine. We'll expect to meet him by the time we reach Station Square.**

 **Judy: I wonder who he's talking about.**

 **Me: We'll never know until we find out, Hopps. Sonya, how much farther until we reach Station Square?**

 **Sonya: I've estimated our time of arrival to 2.3 hours.**

 **Me: 2.3 hours, huh? Well, I suppose I have enough time to get this one chapter ready. You readers may rate/review/fav. Archer out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(After the events in Barian World, I'm in my office when I hear metallic breathing)**

 **Me: Who's there?**

 **(The breathing gets closer and once the door opens, I notice the figure of Darth Vader. I pull out my custom lightsaber)**

 **Me: Vader! What gives you the guts to come here?!**

 **(Vader laughs and takes off his helmet, revealing Anakin underneath)**

 **Me: Anakin? Why are you dressed like your evil self?**

 **Anakin: I just thought I'd get into the Halloween spirit. Marinette and Rarity managed to make this for me.**

 **Me: Hmm… wonder if they could make a costume for me.**

 **Anakin: Well, why don't you ask them? I'm sure they have some ideas they could try out.**

 **Me: Not a bad idea. I'll go and ask them right away.**

 **(I leave my office to look for Marinette and Rarity. Also, from this point on, all original cards will be underlined so they can be easily identified.)**

* * *

The Royal Duelists

Chapter 3: First Duel, Part 2

The duel between Yuya and Princess Sofia is going on as Yuya controls three monsters, including his signature Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Sofia controls Naturia Beast and Naturia Barkion, as well as a face down card on each side.

"I got to say, you're learning fast for someone in their first duel." Yuya complimented.

"Thanks, Yuya." Sofia smiled.

"But this show is far from over. In fact, we're just getting into Act 2!" Yuya grinned.

"I couldn't agree more." Sofia said. "Naturia Beast, attack Performapal Salutiger!" The green tiger creature sped toward the tiger on Yuya's field. Yuya looked around and found an Action Card wedged into the wall. Yuya climbs up and grabs it.

"You're not going to touch me this time! I play the Action Spell Evasion! It lets me evade…" Yuya spoke before Sofia cut him off.

"Evade nothing because I activate Naturia Beast's special ability!" Sofia declared.

"Uh-oh!"

"Once I send the top two cards of my Deck to the Graveyard, any Spell card you play is negated and destroyed." She explained as the green beast released a roar that obliterated Yuya's Spell.

"You may have stopped me from dodging your attack, but I can still save myself!" Yuya declared. "I activate the Trap Card Command Performance! It forces your monsters into Defense Mode and they must stay in Defense Mode until the end of the next turn!"

Sofia smirked and let out a chuckle. "If there's going to be a next turn. I activate Barkion's special ability!" She declared.

"Not good!"

"By banishing two cards in my Graveyard, your Trap card is negated and destroyed!" She explained as two cards, Tuner's High and Naturia Pumpkin fell into a dark purple rift and vanished, the wood dragon let out a roar that destroyed the Trap instantly. The attack continued and Salutiger was slashed by the Beast-Type's claws before exploding. Yuya shielded himself from the shock.

* * *

 **Yuya's LP: 4000→3500**

* * *

"So Beast can negate Spells and Barkion can negate Traps. What a combo." James commented.

"And if those two separate are powerful enough, just wait until you meet their combined form." Skip spoke up.

"Now Naturia Barkion, attack Silver Claw!" The wood dragon fired a stream of green flame, which engulfed the metal-clawed wolf, destroying it. Yuya was driven back first into the wall.

* * *

 **Yuya's LP: 3500→2800**

* * *

"You may have gotten some lucky hits on me, but Silver Claw can come back on my next turn, since Pendulum Monsters go into the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard." Yuya clarified as he slipped Silver Claw into his Extra Deck.

"So even when they're destroyed, Pendulum Monsters can be summoned again?" Sofia asked.

"That's right."

"Wow. I never knew Pendulum Monsters are that amazing." Sofia said. "So I guess I'll end my turn."

"How's Yuya going to destroy her Beast _and_ Barkion?" Frederick asked.

"Don't worry, Frederick. Yuya can get out of this, no problem." Zuzu reassured. "Besides, he still has his Odd-Eyes."

"I hope he has something in his deck to stop them." Allie said.

"If Gong knows Yuya, and Gong's saying he does, then Gong wagers he's going to draw what he needs right now." Gong said.

"Alright, princess, you may have the upper hand right now, but it's time for me to swing into action! I DRAW!" Yuya shouted as he draws his card with a stream of light and glowing stars following, reminiscent to a Shining Draw. He looks at his card and grins.

"Using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician in my Pendulum Zones, I can summon monsters from Level 2 through 7, all at the same time." Yuya declared as the giant crystal pendulum swung once again.

"Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" Yuya chanted as the pendulum swings behind the two magicians. "My monsters are ready to Swing into Action!" The pink portal appears again and two streams of light appear.

"Scratch your way to victory, Performapal Silver Claw!" Yuya declared as the metal-clawed silver wolf reappeared with a roar. (4/1800/700/5)

"Crawl to victory, Performapal Sellshell Crab!" He declared as a blue hermit crab with big hazel eyes and a large blue-green shell with pearl-like windows organized like a building with a bow tied at the very top of the shell appeared. It has black stripes on its claws and purple and pink stripes around the rim of its shell. A yellow star can be seen on the top of the shell and an orange bowtie with pink polka dots is tied around its neck. (5/500/2500/2)

"Looks like you have quite the cast in that deck, Yuya." Sofia complimented.

"You haven't seen what my Performapals can do, princess. I activate Sellshell Crab's special ability!" Yuya declared, surprising the princess of Enchancia. "Your Naturia monsters may be able to negate Spells and Traps, but not monster abilities. And speaking of monster abilities, my Crab's ability gives one of my Pendulum monsters 300 Attack Points for every Performapal on my field until the end of the turn. And with two Performapals, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gains 600 points." The star on the crab's shell glows. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roars as its strength increases. (7/2500→3100/2000/4)

"Now Odd-Eyes can take out either monster!" Tate cheered.

Yuya mounts his Odd-Eyes on its back. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, get set to strike! Take out Naturia Beast!" The dichromatic dragon bellowed as it stomps forward and leaps into the air, charging a blazing blast in its maw. "Spiral Flame Strike!" The dragon fires a burst of flames from its mouth and it hits the beast in the chest.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that whenever my dragon battles your monster, all the battle damage you take is doubled?" Yuya reminded her.

"Doubled?!" Sofia gasped. The beast roars in pain before exploding. Sofia shields herself from the shock.

* * *

 **Sofia's LP: 4000→2200**

* * *

"All right! Now Yuya can use Spells again!" Allie cheered.

"A move like that is giving me goose pickles!" Frederick cheered.

Yuya sees an Action Card on top of a crystal and goes for it while still mounted on Odd-Eyes. Sofia sees this and races him to the card. They reach for it at the same time, but Yuya grabs it first.

"Better luck next time, sweetie. I play the Action Spell Wonder Chance! Now my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gets an extra attack this turn!" Yuya declared, activating the Action Card.

"That's bad." Amber whimpered.

"And it gets worse." Tate clarified. "Remember that Odd-Eyes can deal double damage when it attacks a monster."

"Then Sofia's in trouble!" James shouted with worry.

"Not unless her face-down can save her." Amber said, remembering Sofia's face-down card.

"Odd-Eyes, time for you to strike. Take out Naturia Barkion now!" Yuya commanded his dragon as it once again leaps into the air.

"I'd be careful if I were you. I play the Trap Card Natural Barrier! Now your Odd-Eyes will have to hold off the attack!" She declared as a dome formed out of roots sprouted from the ground and surrounded Barkion.

"Sorry, but Timegazer Magician will make sure that won't happen!" Yuya declared as the black-garbed magician used the mechanism on his right wrist to form a clock-like. "Watch as Timegazer's Pendulum Ability gives him the power to rewind time and rewrite history as I see fit! Infinity Gear Reverse!" The clock circle warps into an infinity shape as the root dome disappears in a burst of yellow sparkles.

"Uh-oh!" Sofia gasped as she noticed an Action Card and runs for it. She manages to grab it. "At least I can help myself by activating the Action Spell Zero Penalty! Now your Odd-Eyes' Attack Points are zeroed out!"

"Not while Stargazer Magician can use his Pendulum Ability to zero in on your Spell." Yuya declared as the white-robed magician readied his staff. "Watch in wonder as Stargazer works his wizardry and stops your Spell right in its tracks! Halting Horoscope!" The white-robed magician cast a spell that rendered Sofia's spell null and void as it was placed face-down.

"Oh no!" She gasped in complete shock. Yuya sees an Action Card by a crystal stalactite and grabs it as Odd-Eyes prepared to attack.

"Now it's time for the grand finale, princess. I play the Action Spell High Dive!" Yuya plays the card he obtained. "This card gives Odd-Eyes a high-flying boost by raising his attack points by 1000!" Odd-Eyes then grew clear wings, like it was flying. It bellowed as it power was raised. (7/3100→4100/2000/4)

"Alright, Odd-Eyes, let's give our royal visitor a Paradise City welcome! Spiral Flame Strike!" The dichromatic red dragon fired a spiraling flame which hit the wood dragon and engulfed it. "And let's not forget, the battle damage you take is doubled!" The wood dragon roars in agony as it evaporates within the blazing blast. The shockwave from the attack sends Sofia flying with a scream and tumbling across the ground.

* * *

 **Sofia's LP: 2200→0**

 **Winner: Yuya Sakaki**

* * *

Once the duel ended, everything disappeared as fast as it appeared when it started.

"Unreal. She lost." James said sadly.

"Come on, don't be sad. There's always next time." Zuzu smiled.

"She's right. Besides, there are a lot of competitors and duelists around the city." Tate said.

"Thanks, you guys." Amber smiled as they notice Skip hang up his phone.

"You're not going to believe this. The Leo Institute has decided to let you three compete." Skip reported. Hearing this made everyone gasp in surprise.

"Are you serious? They're letting us compete?" Amber asked.

"That's right." Skip grinned. "We should go and tell your sister the news." They leave the booth and make their way to the field.

Sofia sat in defeat as Yuya approached her. "Don't feel bad. Lots of people lose their first duel."

"You're right, Yuya. Guess I should get some more practice." Sofia said as she stood up.

"Hey guys." They hear Tate's voice as the others came in the field.

"What's the news?" Yuya asked.

"Well, I just got a call from the Leo Institute and they reported that our visitors can compete in the tournament." Skip informed everyone.

"Really? We can compete?" Sofia asked happily.

"Of course. We should get to the Leo Institute right away." Skip suggested, but as they were about to leave, they hear a new voice.

"Excuse me, but is this the You Show Duel School?" They turn their attention to the owner of that new voice and they spot two people they never seen before.

* * *

 **(In the boutique, I come out from behind the curtain wearing an outfit much similar to that of Michael Jackson. I show it to Marinette and Rarity)**

 **Me: What do you think?**

 **Marinette: It's a great fit for you.**

 **Rarity: But there is something missing. Hmm… Aha!**

 **(Rarity goes over to her desk and pulls out a diamond-encrusted glove. She hands it to me and I put it on my right hand)**

 **Rarity: There! Now you're just like the King of Pop.**

 **Me: Thanks, girls. Now I have just the outfit I need for Halloween.**

 **Marinette: Halloween? That's this month?**

 **Me: Yep. And just make sure I am prepared for it, some of the friends and I managed to decorate the entire studio.**

 **Rarity: Really? The whole studio?**

 **Me: Yes. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have a chapter to upload. You readers may rate/review/fav. Archer out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I'm in the batting cage practicing my swing when Twilight, Tails and Fox walk in with Tails holding his Miles Electric)**

 **Me: Hey guys. What's up?**

 **Fox: Well, have we got something interesting to tell you.**

 **Me: Really? Well then, fire away.**

 **Twilight: Have you ever heard of the Elements of Harmony?**

 **Me: More or less. I read somewhere that they represent the six elements of friendship: Kindness, Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, Generosity and Magic. Why'd you ask?**

 **Fox: Tails' handheld detected their energy readings not too long ago.**

 **Tails: And the closest one from here is in a place called Metroville.**

 **Me: Metroville, huh?**

 **Twilight: Yes, and if we leave right now, we'll be able to find the source.**

 **Me: Good idea. I'll gather your friends and some others and we'll meet at the hangar in 30 minutes.**

 **Tails: I'll get the X Tornado and the Great Fox ready.**

 **(Tails leaves to get his plane ready while Twilight, Fox and I search for any others to come with us. My OC as well as a new one make their debut in this chapter.)**

* * *

The Royal Duelists

Chapter 4: Declan's Challenges

Just as Yuya and his friends are about to bring the royal children to the Leo Institute to confirm their entry into the tournament, they hear a new voice. They turn their attention to two people they never seen before.

The first person was a boy about two years older than Yuya, clocking in at 5'10". He has light tan skin, emerald green eyes, and short black hair. His attire is comprised of a blue shirt with a shooting star on it underneath a white jacket with a single grey stripe. He's also wearing navy blue jeans, white tennis shoes with blue trimmings, a bronze ring on his left index finger and two silver wristbands on his right wrist. Attached to his left arm is a Duel Disk with a white body.

The second person was a girl with dark blue hair tied in pigtails that reach below her shoulders. She has peach-colored skin and bluebell eyes. She's wearing a black denim jacket over a dark grey t-shirt with a fireball design on the front, thigh-length khaki shorts and dark brown boots. What's most interesting about this girl is the grey eyepatch obscuring her left eye. Her Duel Disk has a lavender body.

"And you are…?" Skip managed to ask, surprised by their sudden arrival.

"Oh. Perhaps a proper introduction is in order." The boy said as he approached Yuya. "My name's Derek. Derek North. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Erica. Erica Shaw." The girl introduced herself.

"Derek, Erica, it's nice to meet you." Yuya greeted them. "We'd like to stay and talk, but we better get to the Leo Institute. If you'd like, you're more than welcome to come with us."

"Sure. We have enough time." Derek said with a smile. "Besides, we always wondered what the Leo Institute is like."

With that being said, Derek and Erica joined Yuya and the others on a trip to the Leo Institute. Once they reach the building, they met with King Roland, Queen Miranda and the CEO of the company, Declan Akaba in the duel field.

"So, you decided to show up." Declan spoke with a serious tone.

"Who's that?" James asked.

"Declan Akaba, the Leo Corporation's CEO." Gong answered. "Gong's heard he mastered Fusion Summoning, Synchro Summoning, and Xyz Summoning. And he was the youngest Pro Duelist in the city, having been certified at the age of 15."

"So he mastered three summoning methods?" Sofia asked surprised about what Declan has learned.

"Make that four." Zuzu spoke up.

"What do you mean four?" Erica asked.

"A few months ago, Declan has learned and mastered Pendulum Summoning." Yuya explained somberly.

"What?" Derek, Erica and the royal children gasped.

"It's true." Declan spoke. "Despite his surprise of my discovery of Pendulum Summoning as well as our differences in methods, he trusts me enough to know that my actions are for the greater good of Paradise City."

"Hmm, I see that." Derek said.

"Now then, about your tournament registration…" Declan began as he pulled out six cards from his pockets and handed them to Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, Amber, Sofia and James.

"What are these?" Amber asked.

"They're tournament entry cards. Once you insert them into your Duel Disk, you're automatically registered for the tournament." Declan answered. Those that have been given the cards did so and after a few seconds, their Duel Disks' screen flickered for a moment. "That flickering means your entry into the tournament is a success.

"All right!" James shouted happily. King Roland and his wife smiled until someone spoke up.

"Wait a second. What about us?" They hear Erica's voice, as the two newcomers gain their attention.

"And just who are you two?" Declan asked.

"Oh, this is Derek North and Erica Shaw." Sofia introduced them to the young CEO.

"We were wondering if we could enter the tournament, too." Derek asked.

"Well, it just so happens that we have two open spots for the tournament." Declan informed them, showing them two registration cards.

"Yes!" Derek cheered, but Declan wasn't finished yet.

"However…" Declan added. "I have but just one condition." Intrigued, they chose to hear him out. "If the two of you can defeat any of my representatives, I'll consider letting you register for my tournament."

"I don't know, Declan. Maybe we should reconsider this…" Yuya said until his train of thought was cut off by Derek's voice.

"We accept your challenge!"

Yuya, Zuzu, Gong, Skip, the young You Show students and even the royals gasped at Derek's response. "Excellent. I can assure you you'll prove to be worthy in the tournament." Declan grinned.

"So who are your representatives?" Derek asked. It was almost on cue that three people walked into view.

The first was a slim and tall boy with purple hair and blue eyes. Around his framed head is a pin in the shape of the Big Dipper and a star is shown below the hairline. His attire is comprised of a blue and purple zip-up jacket over a white long-sleeved shirt, white pants, olive green shoes and a loose blue belt.

The second was a teenage girl with a dark skin tone similar to Derek's, shoulder-length black hair and red eyes. She wears a small blue shirt over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with black skintight shorts underneath that reach above her knees and blue boots. Around her waist is a brown holster that she carries her Duel Disk in.

The last one was a teenage boy slightly shorter than Yuya with long spiky brown hair and amber eyes. His slightly longer canine teeth look like they're sticking out of his mouth often. He wears a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and pants underneath a tan jacket with an orange inside and the sleeves torn off, brown socks and burnt-orange and grey shoes. Sheathed to his back is a wood katana. Each of them has an LID badge pinned on their jacket/shirt.

"These must be your class representatives." Erica assumed.

"That's correct." Declan replied as the representatives introduced themselves.

"Dipper O'rion, I'm among the strongest within the Xyz Course." The slim boy began.

"The name's Kit Blade. And I'm the best of the best of the Synchro Course." The shorter boy continued.

"And I'm Julia Krystal. No one can withstand my technique when it comes to the Fusion Course." The long-haired girl finished the introductions.

"Now that you met my representatives, it's time to choose your opponent." Declan said. "Ms. Shaw, why don't you begin first? Who will your opponent be?"

"Hmm…" Erica thought for a moment until she made her decision. "I'll go ahead and Duel Julia."

"Is that your decision?" Declan asked, to which Erica nods. "Very well, then. The first duel shall be Erica Shaw vs Julia Krystal."

"This'll be fun." Julia grinned.

"I'll say." Erica agreed.

"Prince James, you haven't faced anyone in a duel yet. Why don't you choose your own opponent?" Declan asked.

"Okay. I'll pick Kit as my opponent." James said, pointing his finger to the Synchro Course representative.

"And Princess Amber, your opponent will be Dipper." Declan finished.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dipper complained. "How come I have to duel a little girl; and a princess of all people?"

"Okay, so far, there's Julia vs Erica, James vs Kit, and Amber vs Dipper." Declan confirmed.

"Hold on a sec. Do I still get to duel?" Derek asked.

"Not to worry. I'll be sure to let you duel, but I don't seem to have any more opponents from you." Declan stated.

"Actually, there is one more opponent." Derek rebutted.

"Is that so? Well, if you think there is one more duelist for you to face, why don't you show us who that duelist is, Mr. North?" Declan asked. Derek responds by pointing his finger… to Declan. Everyone but Declan and Derek gasped at his decision.

"So you want to duel me, don't you?"

"Why else? Gong already told me you were a Pro Duelist. So how about you prove it to me?" Derek challenged.

"Fine, but let's not settle this right now." Declan said. "The qualifiers begin in two days, so the duels will be scheduled for tomorrow, if that's okay with the king and queen."

"If it's to see our children duel, then we have no objections." Miranda replied.

"I'm glad that you agree to my terms, your majesty." Declan said. "We shall see you and your children tomorrow at 10 AM."

"Very well, then. We shall meet here tomorrow at 10." Roland agreed.

"In the meantime, how about we explore more of the city?" James suggested.

"Sure, I can show you around." Yuya said before turning to the others. "We'll meet you guys back at the Duel School, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Zuzu replied.

"You guys be careful out there." Gong told them.

"Don't worry. We'll be careful." Yuya replied as he guided the royal children out of the Leo Institute so that they will explore Paradise City until tomorrow.

* * *

 **(I meet with Twilight and her friends in the hangar, along with Star Fox, Judy, Goku, Marinette, Adrien, Frank, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles)**

 **Judy: So let's see if I got this right: Tails' handheld scanner detected energy from something called the "Elements of Harmony" and we have to find the source of the energy?**

 **Tails: That's pretty much the gist of it, yes.**

 **Me: I know it sounds a bit farfetched, but he's telling the truth.**

 **Falco: Well, that's great and all, but we should hurry to Metroville right now.**

 **Sunset: I'm not one to rush into things, but Falco's got the right idea. I heard that some forms of magic can be very dangerous in the wrong hands or if not used properly.**

 **Adrien: Have you experienced something like that, Sunset?**

 **Sunset: It's kind of a long story.**

 **Me: Well, long story or not, the Elements of Harmony must be found at once!**

 **Frank: I most certainly agree.**

 **Me: Now onward to Metroville! You readers know what to do. Archer out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(The X Tornado and Great Fox land in Metroville and we look around)**

 **Falco: So this is Metroville.**

 **Sunset: Looks pretty ordinary if you ask me.**

 **(A bunch of black robots appear and start attacking the city)**

 **Me: You consider that ordinary?**

 **Fluttershy: W-W-What are they?**

 **Knuckles: No idea, but I do know what they will be: scrap metal!**

 **(A giant robot appears behind us)**

 **Judy: Uh-oh!**

 **(A powerful laser is fired from its visor and heads right for us, only to hit a force field generated around us)**

 **Fox: What the heck?**

 **Twilight: How'd this force field get here?**

 **Voice: Over here!**

 **(I look to my left and notice a girl in her teen years with midnight blue hair and dark violet-blue eyes. She's clad in a red form-fitting suit with a yellow, orange and black letter 'I' on the chest, an orange waistband and headband. Her mask, bottoms, gloves and boots are black as well.)**

 **Marinette: Who are you?**

 **Girl: No time for talk. I know a safe place we can hide. Follow me.**

 **(We follow her somewhere within the city. The following OC belongs to Darkness999)**

* * *

The Royal Duelists

Chapter 5: An Amulet Stolen

In a dark alleyway, a cloaked figure appears from a mysterious portal. Due to the darkness in the alley and the hood over his head, only his lifeless grey eyes can be seen. He speaks into a wrist-mounted communicator.

"I made it." He spoke into it.

" _Perfect. As soon as you get a hold of that amulet, return to my position at once."_ A mystery voice responded.

"Of course. I will not fail you." He said as he proceeded to search for whoever is wearing the amulet and seize it, by any means possible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuya is exploring the city with the royal children as she shows them the many different Duel Schools in Paradise City. Their first stop is a dojo-like building resting atop a set of stone stairs.

"Here in Paradise City, there are plenty of Duel Schools, each one with their own ways of teaching their students how to duel." Yuya explains. "That up there's the Strong Dojo. My buddy Gong goes there to learn about the Heavystrong Style."

"Heavystrong Style?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah. Unlike most duelists, Gong uses a deck full of Monsters and does not rely on Action Cards in an Action Duel."

"I guess some people can duel in their own unique way, huh?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. Speaking of unique, there are plenty of other Duel Schools that have their own styles." Yuya continued as they saw more Duel Schools throughout the city.

"Like the Flavor Factory School, where the students there use cooking themes to sweeten the fans' taste buds."

"A place like that can make someone hungry, don't you think?" James asked, laughing a bit.

"I guess you could say that, James." Yuya laughed along as they saw more Duel Schools, each one different than the last, from the quiz-based Clarity Prep School to the hard-hitting Bandit Warrior Academy, to the divining Fortune Prep School.

"Wow, I never knew there were so many Duel Schools here other than the Leo Institute and your school." Sofia said in wonder.

"Yeah. I guess you could say they each have their different ways of dueling." Yuya smiled. "Now we better get going. The others should be back at the Duel School by now."

"Good idea." Sofia agreed. As soon as they start to leave however, they were met by another voice.

"Excuse me." They hear a voice beside them. The owner of the voice was in a hooded cloak and sat behind a table with a crystal ball. "Are you children visiting from the elegant kingdom of Enchancia?"

"Y-Yes. How'd you know?" Amber asked.

The hooded man grinned. "It just so happens that I'm an experienced fortune teller. If you're coming back to your friends, you could at least receive a complimentary reading."

"I don't know. The last time Amber and I got a reading, we had to chase a flying carpet across the marketplace in Tangu." Sofia said with a hint of doubt.

"I wouldn't worry about it, young princess. I've learned about many of the different methods of reading a fortune, from clairvoyance to the tarot cards." He spoke. "And besides, there aren't any flying carpets around for miles. You'll be fine."

"I guess we have some time." Yuya said.

"Splendid." The hooded man said with glee. "Now, who would like to go first?"

"How about me?" James raised his hand.

"Certainly." The "fortune teller" replied as he pulled out a deck of cards. He lays out three cards facedown. "Now then, pick a card. With it, I will determine your past." James flips one of the cards face-up revealing the Star. "Ah, the Star. This signifies hope and wisdom. You are spiritually sure that you have achieved great skill."

"Whoa!" James gasped.

"Ooh! How about me?" Amber squealed.

"Very well. Look into my crystal ball and you'll see a vision of the present." He allowed. Amber looked into the clear ball and it started showing a vision of her in a championship duel.

"Hey. That's me." Amber gasped.

"That's right." He told her. "Your skills as a duelist will blossom and grow. Plus, with a beauty like yours, nothing can stop you." Amber giggles at his comment.

"Stop it. You're making me blush." Amber said.

"How about you, young lady?" He focuses on Sofia.

"Me? Well, I guess I could have my fortune read." Sofia said, unsure of her actions. The "fortune teller" looks toward the ruby pink gem hanging from her neck.

"Ah, but in order to pull this off properly, I need the help of a gemstone, like the one around your neck." He said.

"My amulet?" Sofia asked. He nodded. "I don't know. I made a promise to my dad I would never take it off whatsoever."

"This will only take a few short seconds. I promise to return it to you when I'm done." He calmly lied.

"Okay…" Sofia said as she took off her amulet and handed it to the fortune teller. He grasped it in his hand.

"Okay, I'm seeing something." He began.

"Is it of the past?" James wondered.

"No." He responds.

"Could it be of the present?" Amber asked.

"No. This vision… it's of the future."

"The future?" Yuya asked.

"Yes. It's showing… It's showing a theft." He said.

"A theft?" Sofia asked. "When does this happen?"

"I believe this theft happens…" He grew a sinister smile. "Right now!"

Right at that moment, he kicked over the table, knocking Yuya and the children down as he took off with the amulet.

"My amulet!" Sofia cried. "Stop, thief!" She got up and ran after the bandit. Yuya, Amber and James soon joined.

Yuya called Gong on his Duel Disk while running after the thief. "Gong, we got trouble! Some devious diviner stole Sofia's amulet. We're chasing him through the shopping pavilion and he's taking a right turn. We need someone to cut him off. Where are you now?"

" _Gong's by the central park. Gong could cut him off at Sixth_." Gong said over the phone.

" _This is Zuzu,"_ Zuzu came over another line. " _Chase him to the You Show Duel School at the waterfront. Our new friends and I will set a trap for him here._ "

"Got it. Good luck, everyone!" Yuya said before he hung up and the chase continued.

The hooded man passed the central park, outsmarting the Heavystrong Duelist and turned toward the waterfront. Once he reached the You Show Duel School, he is cut off by Zuzu, Derek, Erica, Allie, Tate and Frederick. He tries to turn around, but Yuya, Gong and the royals catch up to him. Seeing no chance of escape, he grins.

"Well, what a surprise. You're the first people to outsmart me." He said. "Here. Keep your silly amulet. Pink's not my color, anyway." He threw the amulet back to Sofia. She puts it back on around her neck.

"I understand stealing from someone, especially a princess, but why an amulet?" Erica asked.

"Perhaps I should explain." The hooded man said as he shed his cloak, revealing that he's a boy around 18 years old and has wild red hair that reaches his shoulders. He's wearing a dark blue T-shirt, blue jeans, dark blue Converse shoes and a black leather jacket. "My name is Ryuga Tsuyu and I came here to take the amulet and bring it to my boss. At first, I had no idea why. But it turns out she told me that the amulet is more powerful than it looks."

"Tell us who your boss is." Yuya interrogated.

"Fine. I'll tell all of you who my boss is…" Ryuga began before facing Derek. "…If your new friend over there beats me in a duel."

"A duel?" Derek asked, taken aback by Ryuga's request.

"That's right. If you win, I'll tell you everything." Ryuga explained. "But should I be victorious, that amulet is coming with me."

"What?!" James gasped.

"You got to be kidding me!" Amber yelled. "After what you did, you expect a duel out of him?!" But Derek's response shocked everyone.

"It's a deal."

Everybody but Derek and Ryuga gasped. "Are you serious about this?" Erica asked. "If you lose, he'll keep the amulet."

"I know, but I can't stand people who do anything for power." Derek replied. "Let's head inside and deal with this once and for all."

"Looking forward to it." Ryuga grinned evilly. They proceeded inside the building to prepare for the duel.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(We look from a warehouse and see a few of the black robots walk by)**

 **Sunset: Okay, looks like we're safe for now.**

 **Girl: Good. I don't know how this happened.**

 **Falco: What do you mean?**

 **Girl: One minute I was just enjoying a day in the park with my family, the next this orange comet came and crashed right in front of us.**

 **Me: Orange comet?**

 **Girl: Yeah.**

 **Applejack: Hmm… The Element of Honesty!**

 **Girl: The what?**

 **Twilight: Listen, that orange comet was one of six mystical charms known as the Elements of Harmony and we came here looking for any of them.**

 **Girl: Well, if these Elements of Harmony are the reason you came here, I could take you to where the comet crashed.**

 **Me: Thank you. By the way, I didn't catch your name.**

 **Girl: Violet, Violet Parr.**

 **Me: Great to meet you, Violet. Now let's go get the Element of Honesty. You readers may rate, review and fav. Archer out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Elena and Isabel lead us through the shortcut and we reach Suncliff Temple, where we find a jade skull with ruby eyes and a pink crystal)**

 **Kai: There's the Spirit Skull, but what's that crystal?**

 **Sunset: Probably one of the Elements of Harmony we told you about. I'll wager this is the Element of Kindness. Maybe we should get what we came for and get out of here.**

 **Voice: Guess again!**

 **(We turn around and find Morro with Dojo and the Golden Tiger Claws)**

 **Jay: Morro!**

 **Morro: You may have beaten me here, but the Skull and that crystal is mine!**

 **(Morro uses his wind to knock us back and force Jay to drop the Spirit Skull. Morro runs to grab the skull)**

 **Me: Kai, quick!**

 **(Kai quickly gets up and goes after the Spirit Skull. Morro and Kai grab the skull in unison, causing it to glow)**

 **Kai: Morro, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Eye of Dashi against your Golden Tiger Claws!**

 **Morro: Fine! The game is Temple Run. First one to fall or get caught loses.**

 **Kai and Morro: Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!**

 **(The temple transforms into a long track with a tall gate at the end. The rest of us watch from a stone platform. Kai and Morro appear in front of a cage containing a giant crazed gorilla)**

 **Kai and Morro: Gong Yi Tanpai!**

 **(Kai and Morro begin running on the track as the gorilla escapes and chases them both)**

* * *

The Royal Duelists

Chapter 6: Clashing Swords

In the You Show Duel School's duel field, Ryuga and Derek stand opposite from each other, ready to Duel for the fate of Sofia's amulet. Yuya and the others watch from the sidelines.

"I hope Derek knows what he's doing right now." Amber said with worry.

"If I know Derek, and I'm saying I do, then he can win this, no problem." Erica reassured.

"I highly doubt some newbie like him can defeat me." Ryuga taunted.

"I heard that!" Derek yelled, agitated about being called a newbie.

"That's because I wanted you to." Ryuga countered as he put on his black-bodied Duel Disk and turned it on, projecting a dark red blade.

"No one calls me a newbie and gets away with it!" Derek said as he activated his Duel Disk, which projected a bright orange blade.

"Alright, time to decide the field of battle. I activate the Action Field Spell Titanic Temple!" Yuya declares, pressing a key on the keyboard.

" _Augmented Reality Combat System energized. Generating Action Field_ " The female AI declared as the field around them changes to a feudal Japanese temple. The two competitors stand in the courtyard.

"Now to begin the battle that will decide the fate of the princess' amulet." Tate declared.

"This Duel will certainly bring out the best in both players, so give it your all!" Allie shouted.

"Let's Duel!" Both competitors shouted, beginning the Duel.

* * *

 **Ryuga Tsuyu: 4000 LP**

 **VS**

 **Derek North: 4000 LP**

* * *

Soon, a bunch of glowing cards burst from a glowing ball and scattered across the temple. " _Action Cards dispersed._ " The female AI declared.

"I'll start things off." Ryuga said, looking at his opening hand, which contained some intriguing cards. "I'll keep things simple and summon Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer!" Once he played the card, a draconian warrior with blue-scaled wings and tail and platinum blond hair garbed in silver armor with golden details swings his sword and assumes a battle stance. (4/1850/0/5)

"Did he just say "Luster Pendulum"?" James asked.

"He did. I couldn't believe someone other than Yuya has Pendulum monsters in his deck." Erica said.

"Surprised, aren't you? I discovered these not too long ago. I've won quite a lot of duels with these cards." Ryuga explained.

"And you're looking to beat me with them?" Derek guessed.

"That's right. And once I do, that amulet is mine!" Ryuga said. "It's your move, Derek. That is, if you can make one."

"Oh, but I can." Derek glared as he drew his card. "And I will!" He sees the card and grins.

"Why is he smiling?" Gong asked.

"He must have something that can give him an edge." Tate assumed.

"Since you're the only one with a monster at the moment, I can summon Elder of the Six Samurai!" Derek said as he plays a card. Soon, a mechanical carriage armed with mounted crossbows housed a wise, elderly samurai in white, whose face is hidden by a dark grey veil. (3/400/0)

"An old samurai? That's your move?" Ryuga questioned about to laugh, but stopped when Derek spoke.

"Oh, that's just the beginning. I activate the Spell Card Asceticism of the Six Samurai!" Derek replied, activating the mentioned card. "It lets me summon a Six Samurai monster with the same Attack Points as a monster on my field. Joining the field is Kagemusha of the Six Samurai!" A long-haired warrior clad in futuristic bronze armor with glowing green details swung his weapon, ready for battle. (2/400/1800)

"Hold on a minute. That's a Tuner monster!" Amber gasped.

"That can only mean one thing." Gong assumed.

"Grr… So you're about to Synchro Summon, aren't you?" Ryuga guessed.

"You guessed correctly. Level 2 Kagemusha tunes Level 3 Elder!" Derek called as the two warriors leapt into the air. Kagemusha transformed into two motes of light, which then turned into green rings of energy which enveloped around Elder, turning it transparent and revealing three more motes of light.

"Let your sword of justice conquer all who stand against you!" He chanted as a bright pillar of light shone behind him. "I Synchro Summon! Prepare for battle, Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En!" From the pillar of light, a powerful samurai warrior appeared. He's garbed in a set of red and gold armor with black and purple wing-like constructs on his back. He swings his jagged sword, ready to battle. (5/2500/1800)

"So what if you Synchro summoned that monster? That won't help you." Ryuga smirked.

"Maybe not, but perhaps this will! Shi En, attack Luster Pendulum!" Derek commanded. Shi En charges at Luster Pendulum, sword in hand. Ryuga spots an Action Card and grabs it.

"Even if you try, you can't win. I play the Action Spell Evasion!" Ryuga plays the card. "Which means your attack will miss its mark."

"Hate to break it to you, but my attack won't be missing this time around. I activate Shi En's special ability! Once per turn, any Spell or Trap card you play is negated and destroyed." Derek informed him as the swordsman's emblem glows green, causing Ryuga's Spell to be destroyed. The attack continues as Shi En brought down his sword, piercing through the draconian warrior's shield. The opposing monster explodes in a flurry of yellow pixels. Ryuga barely feels the shock.

* * *

 **Ryuga's LP: 4000→3350**

* * *

"So what if you manage to take down my monster? I'll get more out here soon." Ryuga scowled. "Besides, not even your samurai can withstand my oncoming assault."

"Tell that to my face-downs." Derek countered, placing two face-down cards.

"Alright, if it's a fight you want, then a fight you shall get!" Ryuga shouted, drawing his card. He grins maliciously upon noticing the card. "It's about time I take this to the next level." Derek senses the evil in his eyes.

"I don't like the look in those eyes." Derek said.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 2 Igknight Gallant and Scale 7 Igknight Margrave!" Ryuga declares as he places the cards in his Pendulum Zones, the word "PENDULUM" in rainbow letters appearing. Behind him, two clear blue pillars of light shine as two warriors appear in them.

The first is armed with a high-powered rifle adorned with a blade and his armor is green with metal shoulder guards. (6/2100/2200/2)

The other was garbed in red armor and had two blades in hand. (5/1500/2500/7)

"Now I can summon monsters from Levels 3 through 6, all at once!" Ryuga declared as he prepared for his move. "I Pendulum Summon! My almighty forces emerge!" A pink portal opens above and four streaks of light emerged from it.

"Returning to the fray is Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer!" He continues as he re-summoned the draconian warrior. (4/1850/0/5) The next three monsters were new to everyone.

"And now joining him: my trio of fiery warriors. First is Igknight Paladin." The first of the new monsters was a warrior with dark grey and silver armor with purple highlights. Trigger-like wheels are protruding from his forearms as he swung his cutlass sword. (4/1400/1900/2)

"Up next is Igknight Crusader." The second warrior has blue highlights in his armor and barrel-like shoulder guards. The wheels can be seen on the front of his thighs. He swings his shorter blade, ready to battle. (3/1600/300/2)

"And finally, my Igknight Templar!" The final warrior was garbed in armor with wheels on his shoulder guards and light blue highlights. He held a rifle-like blade and swung it. (4/1700/1300/7)

"So you managed to Pendulum Summon, huh?" Derek asked.

"Oh, I can do more than that. I Tribute Igknight Crusader and Luster Pendulum!" He takes the two mentioned monsters and slips them in the Extra Deck. Then the monsters in front of him glow red and blue. "This allows me to fuse them together into an all-powerful force!" The two monsters swirl together into a bright light. "I Fusion Summon! Meet the amazing Dinoster Power, the Mighty Dracoslayer!" The result of the monsters fusing together was a blue-armored dragon-like warrior armed with a sword and shield. (8/2000/2950)

"So you can Fusion Summon with Pendulum Monsters, huh?" Derek asked.

"I can do more than that, samurai boy! I overlay Level 4 Paladin and Templar to build the Overlay Network!" The two mentioned monsters turned into red streaks of energy, shot up and entered a galaxy-like rift. A white pillar of light burst out from the rift. A monster emerged from it, concealed by a black storm cloud.

"If you think one Dracoslayer was bad enough, you've got another thing coming." Ryuga smirked as the monster within the clouds slowly revealed itself. "I Xyz Summon! Entering the fray is Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer!" The clouds cleared, revealing a dragon-like warrior in green armor with blond hair with a sword engulfed in wind energy. He's mounted on a winged unicorn with black armor and a dark orange mane and wind energy surrounding its horn. Two green energy orbs revolve around them. ( **4** /1850/2000)

"Fusion Summoning AND Xyz Summoning with Pendulum monsters?!" Amber gasped. "What's next?!"

"What's next is Majester Paladin's special ability! Once per turn, I can use an Overlay Unit to summon a Dracoslayer Pendulum monster from my Extra Deck." Ryuga replied as one of the green orbs made its way into the unicorn's horn. "I welcome you, returning for the second time, Luster Pendulum!" The silver armored draconian warrior returned once more.

"I read somewhere that Luster Pendulum is a Tuner monster." James noted.

"So that means we have a Synchro Summon coming." Erica said.

"But what will he use?" Gong asked. "There aren't any more monsters in his hand that he can summon."

"Not for long. My Igknights have a very handy Pendulum ability. By clearing out my Pendulum Zones, I can recruit one Igknight monster in my Deck." Ryuga replied as the two monsters in his Pendulum Zones evaporated and a card slipped out of his Deck. "And this lets me summon another Paladin!" Another copy of the armored warriors appeared beside the three monsters.

"Not good." Derek gasped.

"Yeah, not good…for you, that is! Level 4 Luster Pendulum tunes Level 4 Paladin!" Ryuga said as Luster Pendulum transforms into four motes of light, which turned into green rings that surrounded Paladin, turning him transparent, revealing four more motes of light. "By channeling the flames of the phoenix to the soul of the dragon, a blazing new beast is born!" Like what happened before, a pillar of light shone behind him. "I Synchro Summon! Prepare to feel the power of Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer!" Once the pillar disappears, a red and white armored dragon warrior with blond hair swings its large blade, ready to fight. (8/2850/0)

"I can't believe it! He summoned a Fusion Monster, a Synchro Monster, and an Xyz Monster in one turn!" Allie gasped.

"This is giving me goose pickles, and not the good kind." Frederick said feeling scared.

"Three monsters against one can't be good for poor Derek." Zuzu said with worry.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I promise not to cause too much damage." Ryuga promised while giving a look that could send chills down the spines of practically everyone. Well, everyone but Derek.

"With the look in those eyes, you must be bluffing." Derek assumed.

"Bingo! Ignister Prominence, attack Six Samurai Shi En!" Ryuga commanded as the red armored dragon warrior swung his blade. Derek noticed an Action Card above him and jumps from a post to get to it.

"Not so fast! I play the Action Spell Evasion! Now your attack will miss its mark." Derek declared as the samurai sidestepped to the right, dodging the attack.

"Drat!" Ryuga sneered under his breath.

"I've heard of knights slaying dragons, but this is the first time I see dragons _as_ knights." Yuya commented.

"Knights or dragons, it makes no difference. I'll be ready to slay them one by one." Derek challenged as he primed himself to protect Sofia and her amulet.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **(Kai and Morro race through the track with the giant gorilla in pursuit. A giant gap is in front of them)**

 **Sunset: Look out, Kai!**

 **Morro: This won't be a problem for me. Golden Tiger Claws!**

 **(Morro uses the Golden Tiger Claws to open a rift over the gap, but before he could jump in, Kai retaliated)**

 **Kai: Oh no, you don't! Eye of Dashi!**

 **(Kai hits the Wu out of Morro's hands, causing the rift to vanish. Morro falls down through the gap while Kai uses his Spinjitzu to cross over safely)**

 **Kai: Sorry, Morro. Better luck never!**

 **(The temple returns to normal. Morro kneels in defeat while Kai holds all of the Shen Gong Wu)**

 **Grimlock: Give up, Morro. You lost!**

 **Morro: You may have beaten me and claimed the Spirit Skull, but I'll be back for it!**

 **(Morro leaves Lloyd's body, returning him to normal. Sunset frees Dojo from the cage)**

 **Lloyd: Ugh, don't tell me: Morro took me over and tried to steal the Spirit Skull?**

 **Smoke: Yep.**

 **Lloyd: Figures. Guess we better go after him.**

 **Me: Forget Morro. We got what we came here for.**

 **Smoke: Yeah, but what about the monks?**

 **Me: Maybe someone captured them and Dojo called you to the temple to investigate.**

 **Smoke: That appears to be the case. I'll bring the Spirit Skull back to the Temple and continue investigating.**

 **Me: Guess I'll keep looking for the remaining Elements of Harmony.**

 **Jay: Say, a couple of days ago, this blue comet crashed somewhere on Chen's Island. Maybe you could search there.**

 **Me: Good idea, Jay. Good luck on your search, Smoke.**

 **Smoke: Same to yours, man.**

 **Me: Alright. Take care. You readers may rate, review and fav. Archer out!**


End file.
